Under Starlight
by aliena wyvern
Summary: On ne choisit pas son Unique, il le savait. Mais il aurait préféré qu'il en soir autrement. Et elle aussi. Thorïn/fem!Thranduil


**Salut à toutes fangirls et fanboys^^  
Ceci est le prologue d'une fic que je continuerais quand j'aurais fini La Reine et l'Intendant. Encore une fois, c'est un genderbend.**

Prologue

_C'est le chaos. Un chaos d'ombres et de formes mouvantes. Le monde est noir et rouge. _  
_Orcs, Elfes, Hommes, se battent autour de lui. Un tonnerre de cris et de métal enfle dans ses oreilles. L'odeur du sang, de la mort et de la pourriture lui emplit les narines. _

_Il veut bouger. Courir. Il ne peut pas. _  
_Il se sent pris comme dans un étau implacable qui se resserre lentement._

_ Un Orc lui fonce dessus à une vitesse folle, la gueule écumante de bave et de sang, la hache levée. _  
_Il veut crier. Son cri se bloque dans sa gorge. _  
_Il ferme les yeux et lève ses bras d'instinct au moment de l'impact. Qui n'a jamais lieu. _  
_L'Orc lui a sauté par dessus et continue sa course, qui se termine dans une gerbe de sang lorsqu'il s'empale sur la lance d'un Elfe. _  
_Il ne l'a pas vu._  
_Il retient un rire hystérique. _  
_Aucun d'entre eux ne le voit. _

_Une longue chevelure couleur d'or pâle voltige droit devant lui, seule tache colorée dans cet enfer._  
_ Souillée de sang et de crasse, comme l'armure brillante de son propriétaire. _  
_L'Elfe, car c'en est un, il en est sûr, se tourne vers lui dans un grand mouvement sinueux, faisant voler la tête d'un Orc. Et ce n'est pas un Elfe, mais une Elfe. _  
_Une Elfe jeune, et il est sûre de l'avoir déjà vue, même s'il ne peut se rappeler où. _  
_De toute façon, il n'aime pas précisément les Elfes._  
_ Comme hypnotisé, il suit les mouvements souples de l'Elleth, fascinant ballet dispensateur de mort._  
_Parfois, il croise son regard qui ne le voit pas et il essaie de se rappeler où il a déjà vu ces iris glacés. L'Elfe est jolie, oui, même à ses yeux. _

_L'air devient soudain brûlant._  
_ Fffrrt._  
_ Il connait ce son. _  
_Fffrrt._  
_ Il y a soudain comme une pression atroce sur ses tympans. _  
_La vibrations de l'air s'accentue lentement. _  
_Fffrrt._  
_ De grandes ailes de cuir claquent dans le vent._  
_ Il a déjà entendu ça. Un souffle chaud lui brûle la peau. _

_Dragon._

_ Fuir. Il n'a plus que cela en tête. Mais il ne peut pas._  
_ L'Elfe continue à se battre, absorbée par la danse de sa lame._  
_ L'immense silhouette de la bête couvre le champ de bataille de son ombre. Noir. Immense. _  
_Son ventre brille déjà de la lueur du magma de ses entrailles. Il va cracher._  
_ Il peut déjà sentir le souffle brûlant et l'odeur de la chair brûlée et les cendres flottant dans le vent._

_ L'Elfe lève la tête. Il croise son regard une fois de plus et cette fois-ci il sait qui elle est, et il n'arrive pas à mettre de nom sur le sentiment qu'il éprouve à cet instant. _  
_Le dragon courbe son cou de serpent. Sa gorge rougeoie à travers ses dents. _  
_L'Elfe s'empare d'un bouclier abandonné et le leve au dessus de sa tête._  
_ Pauvre folle._  
_ Il veux lui hurler de fuir. Sa voix ne lui obéit pas. _

_La bête ouvre la gueule dans un rugissement assourdissant. Un flot de flamme jaillit du fond de ses entrailles, transformant l'Elleth en torche vivante._  
_ L'air se transforme en fournaise. Une dernière fois, il croise les yeux bleus avant que la géhenne ne les fasse disparaître._  
_Et l'appel à l'aide et la terreur contenus dans les iris glacés lui broie le coeur._  
_ Le cri remonte enfin dans sa gorge et franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, comme si la nommer par son nom pouvait l'arracher au flammes et la retenir. _

_- Thranduil!_

Thorïn Oakenshield se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, son coeur battant la chamade.  
Encore un rêve.  
Il avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur du sang et du feu. Mais il les sentait en permanence depuis que Smaug le Ver s'était approprié Erebor et qu'il avait vu son peuple partir en fumée et en cendres sous ses yeux.  
Sauf que le rêve avait été d'une intensité peu commune cette fois-ci.  
Et il avait rêvé de Thranduil.  
Ça n'était pourtant pas arrivé depuis des décennies.  
Pas depuis que le jeune Nain naïf qu'il avait été avait compris ce qu'étaient la souffrance et la trahison. Depuis que la Reine de Mirkwood avait abandonné le peuple d'Erebor à son triste sort, les laissant errer et crever de faim et de misère.

Thorïn eut un sourire amer. Elle avait mis son coeur un pièces ce jour-là.  
Avait-il vu en rêve ce qui serait advenu si Thranduil avait combattu? Si elle n'avait pas tourné bride, les abandonnant à leur triste sort? Aurait-elle véritablement été consumée par les flammes du dragon?

- Tout va bien, mon Oncle?  
Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Kili.  
- Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il.  
Pas la peine d'en parler au gamin. Il ne comprendrais pas de toute façon.  
Pauvre fou, songea-t-il. Un Nain et une Elfe.

Il sentit soudain la présence de Balïn derrière son dos.  
- Tu ne parviens toujours pas à l'oublier.  
C'était un constat, dit d'une voix morne et neutre.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Le vieux Nain sourit tristement.  
- D'elle. Je t'ai entendu l'appeler.

Thorïn garda le silence. Il ne l'avait jamais revue depuis la Désolation de Smaug. À cette heure-ci, cette...garce était probablement bien à l'abri dans son palais souterrain du fin fond de Mirkwood.  
Inchangée, il le savait.  
Parce que que représentaient un siècle et demi dans la vie d'une Elfe? Un battement de cil? Une respiration?  
Tandis que lui...il ne serait jamais qu'une ombre passagère dans la vie de Thranduil Oropheriel. Un instant, fugace et périssable, aussitôt disparu.  
- Cette femme détruit tout ce qu'elle approche, soupira Balïn.  
Sans doute.  
Thorïn ne pensait pas qu'on puisse aimer désespérément une personne et la haïr de toute son âme dans le même temps. On ne choisissait pas son Unique, il le savait.  
N'empêche qu'il aurait préféré que ça ne tombe pas sur lui. Après tout, il y avait des tas de Naines qui se seraient damnées pour attirer son attention.  
Mais non. Ç'était trop demander.  
Il avait fallu d'un seul regard d'un bleu glacé, d'un sourire intrigué et d'un délicat mouvement de cheveux pour fermer son coeur à jamais.

Thorïn referma ses doigts sur la clé dans sa poche, la serrant jusqu'à s'entailler les doigts sur ses arêtes.  
Quand il aurait récupéré son Royaume, quand il ne serait plus seulement Thorïn fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, le prince déchu, mais Thorïn II Oakenshield, Roi sous la Montagne, alors seulement il pourrait la regarder en face, la tête haute, lui cracher sa haine et son mépris à la figure.  
Alors seulement la Reine Thranduil Oropheriel d'Eryn Lasgalen paierait.

**reviews? Pour le physique de Thranduil, ça serait Charlize Theron (dans Blanche Neige et le Chasseur). J'ai fait un trailer pour cette fic, vous pouvez le trouver su ma chaîne (même pseudo), ou en copiant ce lien: watch?v=vE6AAJKFTKk&feature=player_detailpage**


End file.
